


Wedding Rings

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, i love them sm, nicky worries abt his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Robin comes home from Quincy, and our favorite detective is waiting for him.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Wedding Rings

Nick wasn't the type to worry. But when Robin was all the way in Quincy with the Minutemen, facing the wrath of god knows what, he couldn't help but worry. Quincy was a very dangerous area and Nick knew that Robin could take care of himself, the man was 35 for god's sake, but...he was just worried about losing the one person who made him feel so loved.  
By the time that Robin arrived back, Nick was knee deep in a case, trying to keep his mind preoccupied. When he heard the door open though, he shot up and was immediately suffocated in a big hug by the blond. They hugged for a few moments, like they'd never see each other again, then Nick cupped the blonds face in his hands, gazing down at the shorter man with a small smile on his face.  
“I probably look like a train wreck.” Robin said softly. Nick placed a kiss on his forehead and pressed the man's head to his robotic chest, sighing.  
“Love, you look as handsome as ever. I…really missed you, being without you for two weeks was surprisingly difficult. How are you? Are you hurt? How did it feel being general?” Nick said, words tumbling out of his mouth.   
“I'm a million times better now that I'm here with you, that's for sure. And yeah I have a few wounds, but they'll heal. And it was super coo-wait is that my T-shirt you're wearing?” Robin noticed the familiar olive green T-shirt. If he could blush, Nick would be blushing at that moment. The truth is, he missed Robin so he dug out one of the blonds T-shirts so he could smell like Robin.   
“Maybe. Anyways, things have been fine here, I've been working on some cases. Ellie went home, she wasn't feeling very well.” Robin relaxed in the synths embrace, sighing happily.   
“I hope she feels better. Can we go home?” Robin asked, yawning.   
The two walked next door to their shared apartment, the surprisingly roomy space was a safe haven. Robins domain was the front room, where his drum kit, recording stuff, power armor, weapons and his various projects were strewn about. Nick had the cozy office area on the other side, by the reading area they had. The second floor was their small bedroom, but it was just enough for the two of them. Then they had the roof, where they would sit out on during warm nights with friends and enjoy the evenings, maybe share a pack of smokes. Robin sat on the couch, laying his head on the synths lap. Nick switched on the radio, then started to play with the blonds hair.   
“We should go out for breakfast tomorrow.” Robin mumbled, closing his eyes.   
“I doubt you'll wake up that early, and if you do, you'd probably be bitter as usual.” Robin snickered and playfully hit the synth. He was right, Robin wasn't a morning person, he was a bear to get out of bed, and he was as bitter as his coffee in the mornings. Nick on the other hand, was always up early, working or doing something. Nick ran a hand down Robin's back, but stopped when the man flinched. He pulled up Robins shirt to reveal a semi big burn scar, it was deep.   
“....I ask oh do you have any wounds? You say no, but yet you have this. Please explain.” Nick grumbled, rubbing his robot temples, he loved Robin to death, but he could get on the synths nerves once in awhile, and vice versa. They didn't usually fight, they preferred to talk it out, no use in escalating a situation when it doesn't need to be. Nick got up and grabbed the first aid kit, putting some cream on Robins back. Robin couldn't help the hisses of pain and flinching when it was touched, but Nick was quick about it.   
“You're all set.” He put the first aid kit back, laying back down on the couch. Robin climbed on top of the synth, burying his face in his neck. Nick ran his fingers over Robin's shoulders, avoiding the burnt area.  
“I wish we could get matching tattoos. Like, wedding rings are too risky to wear, we might lose them, but tattoos are permanent…” Robin muttered, planting a kiss on the synths neck.   
“I mean, you could always just carve something into my chest plate. It's not like it'll hurt or anything.”   
“Seriously?”  
“Dead serious.”  
And that's how Nick ended up sitting back with his chest exposed, Robin straddling him holding an exacto knife.  
“You're like absolutely serious, right?” Robin asked again, placing his hand above Nick's heart.  
“Just don't carve a dick and I'll be fine”  
Robin carefully scratched the initials “RV” into the metal and leaned back to look at it.   
“How did I get so lucky to end up with a man as lovely as you?” Nick mused, placing a hand on the side of Robins face. Robin smiled.  
“I often find myself thinking the same thing.”


End file.
